


Always and Forever

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgotten Friendship AU, Rarity knows everything, cute moments, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: “We’re so sorry,” Twilight insisted, hoping she was making her passion apparent in her words. Sunset stared at her with relief and barely concealed tears. “I’m just glad to have you all back.”I am too, Twilight thought, lovingly. You have no idea.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo “Forgotten Friendship” had major Sunlight vibes, so I chose to write it from Twilight’s perspective, with a little variation of my own of course. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie for continuities sake and I hope you enjoy! I really think these two are perfect for each other. Kudos and comments appreciated!

Twilight knew something was wrong on the beach that day. They had all been prepared to take their Best Friends picture, and they couldn’t have asked for a more perfect afternoon. The sun was shining, the water beautiful, and Pinkie’s snacks were on point per usual. But Twilight felt as if an integral part of their group was missing. She shrugged and dismissed it, spreading out her beach towel next to Applejack’s. Plenty of Equestrian magic had tormented their lives for almost two years now, particularly her’s, and Twilight decided that today was a day to forget that for a moment. After all, her friends were here, her selfie cam was working great after several tries, and the weather was amazing. What could there possibly be to worry about?

Twilight didn’t think anything of the golden girl running towards them until she came to a screeching halt before them, excitedly going on about how well the picture would turn out. It took a moment for Twilight to realize who it was, and her brain finally settled on Sunset Shimmer.

_ The girl that yelled at you at the Friendship Games. The girl that nearly destroyed the school you transferred to. _

Suddenly, all the purple girl could feel for Sunset was immense hatred at what she’d done, even if a part of her heart still nagged at her unpleasantly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize the others rallying around her, glaring at Sunset with hardened eyes.

She smiled awkwardly, confused at the sight. Sunset sighed and asked in a slightly teasing tone, “Uh oh, what did I do?” No one responded, and no one looked quite happy either. Twilight couldn’t take her eyes off the girl in front of her, eyes shifting side to side in nervousness. “Should we take the picture now or did you want to swim first? How’s the water?”

Applejack responded before anyone else could. “Sunset Shimmer? Asking to be in  _ our  _ best friends picture? Ha! Now I’ve heard it all.” She ended her speech with an unfriendly glare, her green eyes narrowed.

Sunset rocked back and forth on her feet, clutching her bag nervously. “Am I missing the joke here?”

Rarity jumped in. “The only “joke” here is whatever this is you’re playing on us, acting all nice like you’re our friend!”

Twilight had to look away as Sunset Shimmer took an uncertain step backwards. 

Fluttershy stepped out from behind Rarity, stating quietly, “And it’s not funny!” “Because you aren’t nice,” Rainbow Dash spat in disdain. Twilight forced herself to stare at the sand to avoid seeing the pain in the girl’s eyes. “And we ain’t friends,” Applejack reasserted. 

Twilight couldn’t help her conflicting thoughts.  _ But...but why does what  _ Applejack  _ said sound so mean? Something isn’t right. _

Sunset stuttered in place. “Wait, what?” Applejack huffed impatiently. “Ya got applesauce in yer ears? I said...we. Ain’t. Friends!” Twilight didn’t have time to think as Sunset grasped the blonde girl’s wrist momentarily before stumbling back in horror. Only Twilight heard her murmur in shock.

“It’s-it’s like I’ve been erased.”

The purple girl tried to tune out Sunset’s pleading with herself, but to no avail. It was as if Twilight was meant to hear the things she was hearing. “This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset! Wake up!” Twilight winced as she angrily grasped her crimson and gold hair, shoving it close to her head. Pinkie Pie then sauntered over and pinched Sunset on the arm.

“Ow!”

“Nope, you’re awake! And I am too!”

Sunset began to plead with them. “I can see your memories...and I’m not in any of them!”

Applejack scoffed. “And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if ya don’t mind me askin?”

Sunset held up her golden pendant in desperation, clutching onto it as if it were her last lifeline. “With this!”

Sunset couldn’t even explain it before Rarity rolled her eyes in disgust. “Oh please! It’s obviously a cheap knockoff of ours!” “But we got them together,” she cried. “You were there, remember?”

Fluttershy whispered to Applejack in confusion. “Why is she still talking to us?” Sunset looked panicked as she turned to each of them.

“Pinkie Pie! What about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands?”

The pink girl humphed. “Ha! The closest you’ve ever come to a party of mine is freshman year when you “pretended” to be Applejack and texted me: “Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots.” 

Applejack frowned at her. “Like I’d ever say that.” Pinkie pouted. “It really hurt my feelings!”

Fluttershy chipped in. “And you weren’t very nice to the ducks, either.” Sunset frowned. “That was a long time ago!”

“Twilight!”

_ Oh no,  _ the purple haired girl thought.

“You remember me, right? We’ve been through so much together!”

_ Oh no, oh no. _

“Please?”

Twilight looked at her disgruntled friends and then at Sunset, whose turquoise eyes shimmered with limitless trust and hope. 

_ It’s not fair to your friends, Twilight. Don’t even consider her. _

“I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the games.”

Of course, of course Twilight just had to be the most important one to Sunset. Lucky her. Twilight tried to feel conviction for herself, after all it was the truth, but the look on Sunset’s face broke her resolve.

She glimpsed the sheen of tears behind her eyes, the biting of her lip to keep her crying at bay. It was as if Sunset had been utterly destroyed at Twilight’s dismissal, and the purple haired girl thought she might give up right then and there.

_ You shouldn’t care. You don’t know this girl, and what you do know is that she’s nothing but cruel and unkind to your friends and everyone else.  _

Twilight didn’t even hear Sunset leave or say goodbye.

“It’s not fair,” Twilight murmured. Applejack glanced at her. “What’d ya say, sugarcube?” Twilight shook her head. “It’s nothing. Nothing important.”

xxxxxxxxx

The purple girl stared up at the beautiful, blue sky, not being able to enjoy it as much as the others. 

_ Something isn’t right, Twilight. You know this, you’re smarter than this.  _

“Am I really, though,” Twilight whispered to herself. Rainbow Dash raced over to her towel, volleyball tucked under her arm and violet eyes gleaming. “Hello, earth to Twilight!” Twilight jumped up from her seat.

“Rainbow, I-I didn’t see you there.” The rainbow haired girl rolled her eyes good naturedly. “You didn’t hear me either. I need someone else on my team! We’re a girl short.”

Twilight shivered. “It feels like something’s missing,” she murmured quietly. Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared behind her back, her thousand watt smile taking up Twilights entire line of vision.

“Who are you talking to? Oh, oh, oh let me guess! The sky, the sand, the giant crabs, ooh is it your little robot! I want to talk to it too! What should I say?” 

Twilight sighed. “I wasn’t talking to anyone, Pinkie. Besides, the selfie bot only takes pictures. As of right now.” Pinkie shrugged. “Okay, Twilight. If you say so.” Twilight was about to join Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy when Applejack placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

“You sure yer okay, Twilight? Ya...ya would tell us if something was up, right?” Twilight shook herself out of her head. “Of course I would, Applejack. Besides, nothing’s wrong at all. Everything is perfect.”

_ You’re a good liar, aren’t you, Twilight?  _

Applejack smiled hesitantly. “Well...if you’re sure. Come on, I need someone to help me kick Rainbow’s butt!” “Be right there,” Twilight called out. 

“But things don’t feel so perfect. What is wrong with me,” Twilight huffed as she walked towards the others. “This is stupid, absolutely stupid. No one’s missing. No one at all.”

Her mind pushed her again.  _ But are you sure of that, Twilight? _

Twilight sighed. “No. I’m not.”

xxxxxxxxxx

After the volleyball game, which Twilight did not enjoy whatsoever, they all decided to relax in the sun. This both frustrated and relieved her. One, she hated to be left to her own thoughts today, but two, she almost didn’t mind. The purple girl decided to stop beating around the bush; something was definitely off.

She didn’t even notice Pinkie Pie slather cupcake icing on her arms when she turned to Rarity. “I’ve been thinking. Do you think we should be worried about Sunset Shimmer?”

“Yeah! “Worried” she comes back!”

Twilight turned her head to see Trixie laying beside them, pulling up her sunglasses with utter disdain. “I think it’s a shame, the way she’s treating you, pretending to be your friend. She’s obviously up to something.”

Trixie snorted with derision. “Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. Water please!” Trixie snapped her fingers at Snails as he raced towards them. Her friends were rolling their eyes at the absurdity, but Twilight could only think of one thing.

_ Why do I not believe that? Why does it sound so ungrounded? _

She broke out of her stupor when she heard Trixie referring to Rarity. “You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having an identity crisis, I believe that means the vice-president takes over, and why, that’s you, Rarity!”

The white girl wouldn’t even spare Trixie a glance as she continued sun bathing. “If this is your way of asking to be the Greatest and Most Powerful, the answer is no.” Rarity stopped. “And didn’t we have this conversation yesterday? I can’t quite remember.”

Twilight froze.  _ So Rarity feels as if something’s wrong, too. Now it isn’t just a hunch.” _

The others shuffled around, unsure of the answers themselves. “Maybe we did; maybe we didn’t. Memory is such a fickle thing,” Trixie said. “You never know when you’ll forget something important…”

_ Something important. Something important. I have no idea. _

“Like how great and powerful I am! Which is why I need to be in the yearbook!” Rarity groaned in slight submission, if only to get Trixie out of their hair. “I’ll think about it.” Trixie put her hands on her hips in triumph. “That’s all I ask.”

“I’m not holding back this time,” Rainbow Dash warned from over the volleyball net. Fluttershy whimpered. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Pinkie jumped closer to the net and attempted to press her face through. “Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to  _ you’re going down!” _

Rainbow blinked in surprise. “Oh! Nice game face, Pinkie Pie!” She jumped away from the net. “Thanks! I’ve been practicing all day.” Pinkie grabbed the selfie bot and yelled, “Isn’t that right, little baby camera? You’re in my house now!”

Twilight grinned affectionately, forgetting for a moment that Pinkie could potentially break it.  _ Good. Now I’m having some fun like I was meant to today. _

Spike started chasing the robot, growling furiously. Rarity sat next to Twilight and smiled. “Somebody’s jealous.” Spike scoffed. “Please, call me when the flying can-opener learns how to fetch.” Right on time, the robot placed a can of dog food in front of him. Spike sighed. “You’re the worst.”

Twilight laughed as the volleyball knocked Rainbow to the ground. Her smile died as she saw a spiked boot stop it from rolling away.

Sunset Shimmer was standing before them, looking a little haggard yet still hopeful.  _ Whatever’s going on, I wouldn’t be able to smile at a time like this,  _ Twilight thought.

“Great news, guys! I figured it out! Someone’s erased your memories with Equestrian magic!”

Twilight stopped.  _ Equestrian magic. I know what that is, but I can’t connect it to what’s going on right now. Ugh, why does everything feel so wrong? _

“You don’t remember, but we’re still friends!” No one responded, each girl looking at her with suspicion. Sunset desperately yanked a paper out of her bag with a picture of an odd looking rock on it. “This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it?”

Everyone looked confused, but Twilight found herself trying frantically to recall if she had seen it.  _ Why am I doing this? Why am I trying? I hate this! Why can’t things go back to when we never even knew her? _

Of course, Twilight felt guilty for thinking that.

Sunset sighed. “Ugh, right, guess not.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket to show them that they had, indeed, been friends. “But look, see? This is proof! We are friends!” 

“Oh, please! This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym.” Of course Trixie has to say something. Pinkie stole Sunset’s phone to look closely at the picture. “Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? I’d never make a face like that!”

Twilight wanted to bury her head in her hands, as Pinkie was making the exact same expression at the moment.

“Preposterous,” Pinkie yelled. “Fake I say!” Trixie suddenly laughed maniacally. “My work here is done! Trixie, out! Oh, don’t forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook!”

Twilight froze.  _ What work? What did she mean? Has Trixie done something to us?” _

Sunset gasped. “Wait, you did what?” Before Rarity could respond, Sunset tripped over Rainbow’s volleyball, pinwheeling to keep her balance. But it was too late. Sunset had directly stepped on and destroyed Twilight’s selfie robot. 

Twilight didn’t know what to feel. All of her hard work was ruined, and by someone she didn’t even know beyond being a complete asshole. Suddenly, it was between Sunset and her broken machine. She didn’t even bother to see the devastated look on Sunset’s face.

“It was an accident! I can help fix it!” Twilight snapped. “I think you’ve helped enough, Sunset Shimmer.” Her friends rallied around her, ready to run her off the beach. The golden haired girl deflated, not even bothering to hide her tears this time. “I-I’m just gonna...go.” She turned to look at Twilight, as if for some type of solace. Twilight sighed. “Just...just leave. Please.”

Sunset brought a hand up to her face to cover her sobs. This time, she ran as fast as she could, as if she couldn’t stand to be around them another minute. The others echoed “good riddance,” but Twilight felt a terrible sinking sensation deep inside her.

_ What have I done? _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight was trying her hardest to put the disastrous beach day behind her, and so far it had been working. Until now. She had settled down for lunch with her friends, and she noticed right away Sunset sitting at a table alone, head beneath her arms as if she were trying to shove the world away. Her hair looked a mess and she seemed to be wearing the same clothes as the day before, although this time they were wrinkled and probably dirty.

_ She’s suffering. Why would a liar look as if the entire world had crashed down on her? _

Twilight shook herself back into reality right when Trixie sat down next Sunset, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The firey girl sat up, smiling just a bit despite her tired, yet somehow, undefeated eyes. Twilight didn’t understand why she felt a sudden spark of jealousy charge through her veins. It only ignited further when she saw Trixie glaring at them, almost putting a protective arm around Sunset as she turned them to a small notebook on the table.

Applejack sighed. “Now what in tarnation are those two up to? Them together is like leaving Applebloom home alone for a weekend; nothing but trouble.” Rarity scoffed. “It’s much worse than that, darling. Whatever Applebloom does in her own free time is nothing compared to what those two troublemakers are planning over there!”

The rest nodded in agreement, but Twilight remained silent.  _ They don’t look like they’re up to something bad at all. In fact...maybe Trixie is trying to help Sunset with whatever she’s trying to do. So far nothing too bad has happened to any of us as a result. _

Fluttershy tapped here gently. “Um, Twilight? Pinkie Pie asked if you wanted to take the Best Friends picture in front of the school instead.” Twilight smiled, if not a bit strained. “That sounds like a great idea, girls. How about we leave lunch early so we can take it before class?”

_ That way I won’t have to feel bad because  _ she  _ won’t be watching us. _

Of course, Twilight had to be wrong once they’d finished. In the very background of the picture she could see Sunset looking forlornly out the window. Twilight couldn’t ignore the stab in her heart her longing gaze caused. 

“Aw, man! Now the Biggest Meanie is in our picture! Status update: not okie-dokie-lokie.” Pinkie Pie pouted at the background. Rainbow Dash came up behind her via super speed, almost knocking them all away from the selfie cam. “Ugh, why does she have to follow us  _ everywhere?  _ It’s getting extremely old, guys.”

Rarity sighed. “Just erase it, darling. We still have time to take another one. Although you must give me a minute to reapply my blush.” Applejack rolled her eyes.

The picture looked slightly less natural this go around, but at least Sunset Shimmer wasn’t in it. They had just gotten a look before the bell rang, chattering happily on their way to class. Twilight chose this moment to pull out her phone, looking at the photo she said she’d deleted.

_ She doesn’t belong up there. She belongs somewhere better than that. I just have no clue where that “somewhere” is.” _

xxxxxxxx

The past two days had been exhausting for Twilight; wondering why her brain was working on overdrive, the way she couldn’t get Sunset’s broken face out of her mind.  _ At least tomorrow’s Friday and Pinkie Pie’s sleepover. Maybe I can use the weekend to sort myself out.  _ They had been standing in the parking lot with Big Mac’s truck as Flash’s car pulled up. Twilight wasn’t quite sure why he was here.  _ Ugh, he probably forgot I’m not Princess Twilight. Wonderful. _

He got out of his car when a green haired girl went dashing across the parking lot to the woods. Twilight frowned.  _ Who is that?  _ She didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Sunset Shimmer burst from the school doors, breathing heavily. She walked by them, and this time she didn’t even bother to look in their direction. Especially Twilight’s.

“Hpmh. Looks like she finally took the hint,” Rarity scowled. “Oh, stop!” Twilight didn’t even hear the words come out of her mouth until they all looked at her in confusion. She sighed. “I’m sorry, Rarity. I didn’t mean to.” Rarity smiled. “Oh, it’s all right, darling.  _ She’s  _ been the object of everyone’s stress for the past two days.” Twilight felt like objecting, but then she realized Sunset was talking to the unknown girl.

“Wallflower! Stop!”

_ Wallflower? Doesn’t exactly ring any bells. _

“You remember my name,” the girl asked in shock. “I remember everything. The Memory Stone...how I acted. All of it.” Wallflower looked outraged. “What? I erased the whole afternoon!” Wallflower blushed in embarrassment when she noticed her audience.

Twilight could barely comprehend what she was hearing.  _ She erased the  _ entire  _ afternoon? Did I forget anything? What if...what if Sunset was right? We wouldn’t even hear her out. Even if we were friends, some  _ friends  _ we are. _

Twilight pulled herself out of her thoughts in time to hear Sunset speak. “Listen, I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely.” Wallflower scoffed. “You’re nothing like me, and I’m not lonely because I have...plants!” Wallflower face palmed. “That sounded a lot less lonely in my head.”

Sunset pleaded with her, Twilight not being able to take her eyes off of the two girls. “I’m sorry, Wallflower.” “No you’re not,” she spat angrily. “You’re just trying to look good in front of your friends!”

_ That’s not what it feels like, though. She’s really trying, she wants to fix this. It’s only working because it’s real. _

“And it’s working! Argh! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters? I hate you!” Sunset’s eyes widened with shock, and so did everyone else’s.  _ She hates her? Even  _ I  _ don’t hate Sunset Shimmer. She’s...she’s better than that. _

“I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends good memories of you, but obviously that didn’t work.” Wallflower dug through her backpack until she pulled out a mysterious looking rock. 

_ That’s the Memory Stone. Sunset was right. _

“But what if I erased  _ all  _ their memories of high school?” Sunset’s eyes widened in horror. “You can’t! You’d be stealing their memories of each other!” Wallflower glared, undeterred. “They’ll think of each other the way you think of me...which is not at all!”

Twilight froze like a deer in headlights. She couldn’t move away from the green beam of power rushing towards them. The purple girl winced as she prepared herself for impact, hoping that one day she’d know her friends again.

But it never came.

Twilight looked around bewilderedly. What happened? She looked down towards the pavement and was almost sick at the sight she saw. Sunset Shimmer had jumped in front of the blast and was now writhing on the pavement, eyes blown wide with pain.

“I-I ruined their friendship once before...I’d..I’d rather give up my own memories then let it happen again!” Her voice came in starts and stutters, the pain controlling her voice. The light suddenly pierced her head, and Twilight saw fragments of colors draining out of her. She curled up in a ball as she reached desperately for a shard of yellow being sucked into the stone. “Fluttershy! No!”

Sunset screamed in agony as an orange tendril of memories was taken from her. “Applejack! Argh!” Twilight didn’t want to watch Sunset holding her head painfully, crying out for her lost memories of Rarity. 

_ But I can’t look away. It’s as if she’s being tortured from the inside out. I just...I just want to hold her and make it all go away. I don’t know Sunset, but I want to. Something tells me that old me loved her very much, far more than others. I want to fix this. _

“Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie!”

The others were looking at her now as well, faces contorted in horror. They all seemed to have forgotten what they thought they knew about Sunset, and suddenly felt the need to jump to her aid. But it was too late.

She finally looked at Twilight last, eyes glazed over with pain and despair. The purple girl dropped desperately to the ground, hoping to hold Sunset’s hand. “Twilight,” she murmured. “Don’t forget me.” She wobbled in place and collapsed to the ground, barely moving. 

All Twilight felt at the moment was pure anger. 

_ She hurt Sunset. What if she doesn’t get back up? How could she? _

_ How could we? _

_ We’re meant to represent the magic of friendship, but that was the last thing we did. Even though we didn’t know Sunset Shimmer, we could have tried to help. We’re problem solvers, it’s what we do. Instead, we were blinded by our hatred over petty things. _

_ I was blinded. I could have prevented this. _

Before Twilight could wallow in her increasing self loathing, Sunset sat up, her turquoise eyes glazed and unfocused. She looked around her, body suddenly trembling with fear at her surroundings. “This isn’t Canterlot!” She picked up her hand as if it were a hoof. “Where am I?”

“Princess Celestia?” Sunset’s breathing came out heavily and panicked. She was so horrified with herself that even Wallflower managed to look ashamed. Sunset put her hands in front of herself in terror, looking at her legs and boots. “What’s happened to me?”

“Somepony help me!” Twilight could see the tears running down her cheeks, making tracks through the dust and grime of the past two days. She approached Sunset gently, but the golden haired girl flinched. “Who...who are you?” Twilight couldn’t think of what to say.

_ Who am I? What was I to her? Was I a friend? Was I...something more? I don’t think so in reality, but...she seems to feel that way. She doesn’t look to any of them like she does me. Did she...did she have feelings for me? Did  _ I  _ ever have feelings for  _ her?

_ And now I might never know. _

But regardless of the past, regardless of who they would be to each other in the future, Twilight knew they had to say something.  _ And I need to be the one to say it. _ She bent down low and put a careful hand on Sunset’s shoulder, intensely relieved when she didn’t pull away. “We’re your friends,” she soothed calmly, shooting a somewhat murderous glare towards Wallflower as Applejack approached from behind. 

_ Wallflower isn’t getting away with this. I won’t let her. _

Applejack smiled. “We may not remember you…”

“But after seeing what you did…” Pinkie jumped in.

“And the sacrifice you made for us,” Rarity contributed.

Fluttershy walked up shyly. “We’d be proud to call you..”

“Our friend,” everyone said in happy unison.

They all embraced Sunset in a large hug, and Twilight felt oddly at peace. It would be a lot of work; getting Sunset adjusted to school life, explaining to other students who she really was, and helping her realize that she does belong somewhere in this world, no matter where she came from.

_ After all, that’s what friends do for friends. _

_ But, Twilight,  _ her voice nagged.  _ You know it’s more than that for you. _

Before she could chase her thoughts away, Sunset’s geode suddenly began to glow, Twilight and the others following suit. Wallflower took a step back, intimidated, and Twilight smirked with triumph.

_ Huh. It’s like a magical girl transformation.  _

The purple girl pointed her most commanding finger at the girl in the striped sweater. “Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand, but it is nothing compared to the magic of friend-“

Pinkie shoved her away playfully. “Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Suddenly she screamed. “Light er’ up, ladies!” Twilight felt the combined magic of her friends rush through her veins as a rainbow stream pierced the memory stone and shattered it to pieces, returning everyone’s memories back to where they belonged.

Twilight suddenly felt dozens of images and happenings immerse themselves back into her mind, her head pounding as they did so.

xxxxxxxx

_ Twilight was thrown violently back to that dreadful day when she was Midnight Sparkle. She shuddered at her terrifying demon form and the swirling portals she opened. She remembered this part, rather unfortunately, but the golden teenage girl below her was new. _

_ “This isn’t the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I’ve been where you are, I’ve made the same mistake you’re making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained. I thought it could get me everything I wanted!” _

_ “Oh, you’re wrong.” Twilight winced at her own condescending voice. “Unlike you, I can have everything I want!” Sunset Shimmer shook her head. “No, you can’t! Even with all that magic and power, you’ll still be alone! Friendship is so much more than that!” _

_ When Daydream Shimmer had grasped Midnight’s hand, Twilight suddenly felt the unexplainable shockwave that had washed over her when she had been brought down from her power hungry rage. In her current “memories,” she could never explain what that was, only that it was mysterious and powerful enough to save both Equestria and CHS. _

It was Sunset,  _ Twilight reflected.  _ She rescued us. She rescued me. 

_ Twilight looked deep into Sunset’s cyan gaze unlike her first encounter, and she was utterly floored at the loving passion in her eyes. _

None of the others ever looked at me like this.

_ “ _ I wish we could stay like this forever _ .” _

_ What? _

_ Twilight had no idea where that had come from. It was Sunset’s voice, yet her mouth hadn’t moved. This was unexplainable, unless… _

_ Holy crap. She could hear Sunset’s thoughts.  _

And this is what she felt the whole time? And she never said anything. But why?

_ Twilight was about to get her answer. _

xxxxxxxxx

_ They were suddenly at Camp Everfree in their tent, and Twilight remembered how she’d nearly lost her cool on the bus when she was dreaming about Midnight Sparkle when they had passed their card out. “Hey, I’ve got sapphire,” Sunset called excitedly. She smiled so brightly she looked like the star she was named after. “Me, too! I mean, I’m assuming I am,” Twilight mumbled sheepishly. “Technically sapphires aren’t just blue. They can be pink, purple, yellow…” _

_ A male voice sounded behind. “Yeah, but they’re mostly blue. That’s why they’re named after the Latin word “saphirus.”” A tan boy with green hair smiled at Twilight endearingly, and the Twilight reliving the lost memories noticed Sunset’s unfriendly glare.  _

Crap on toast, how did I miss this? She looks so frustrated. It’s kind of cute.

_ The boy whispered almost conspiratorially. “That’s why they’re blue. Twilight grinned and whispered back. “I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?” The boy continued to flirt with Twilight, and the intruder Twilight almost wanted to gag. _

That’s disgusting. Why did I ever think that was adorable?

_ When she noticed herself turn around, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset were standing behind her. They were all giggling goodnaturedly at her obliviousness. That is, everyone except for Sunset Shimmer. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her striking blue eyes. If anything, she looked...heartbroken? _

That can’t be right. Can it?

_ She saw the red head walk quickly towards the shore, Rarity, the socially astute one, following her closely. Twilight decided to tag along as well. She was sure neither girl could see her, but she hid behind a bush just in case. _

_ “What has you so worked up, darling? You look as if you’ve torn a perfectly good yard of chiffon.” Sunset smiled, her eyes watery with tears. “Don’t worry. It’s...it’s nothing.” Of course, Sunset made the mistake of glancing back towards the hill. _

_ Rarity squealed. “No. You. Don’t. Oh, Sunset, you have to tell her!” Sunset shook her forlornly. “I can’t. Did you see how well they got along? I don’t know anything about rocks or space or science. He’s perfect for her, and I’m...what? A piece of washed up she-demon.” _

_ Rarity gasped. “Oh, pish posh, darling. Twilight would  _ never  _ care about a thing like that. Just like you don’t care about Midnight Sparkle, right?” “Right,” Sunset conceded. “Exactly, darling. You love her dearly, and that’s all that matters.” _

_ Sunset sighed miserably. “I wish it was. It’s not just her I’m worried about,” she corrected quickly as Rarity opened her mouth. “It’s the school. Not everyone has forgotten who I am, and I don’t want her to be associated with someone that everyone hates.” A lone tear slipped down Sunset’s cheek as Rarity hugged her tightly. “Everything will turn out gorgeous, darling I just know it.” _

_ The golden girl sniffed as she smiled up at her friend. “More than you know Sweetiebelle will put your wool sweaters in the drier?” Rarity shuddered. “Of course, dear. Also, never paint that horrible picture in my mind again.” Sunset laughed. “Deal.” _

_ Twilight jumped back further into her hiding place as they headed back up the hill. This was more than just puppy love or a simple high school crush. Sunset  _ loved  _ her with every fiber of her being, and she seemed to feel that so deeply to the point that she didn’t feel worthy of Twilight’s affection.  _

But that’s not true at all. I may not know how I feel, but I would never think I was better than her. She most likely still thinks that.

What do I do now?

xxxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


_ She turned to see Sunset Shimmer, and suddenly her body language began to make sense. The fiery girl looked down at her feet and awkwardly held her left arm with her right.  _

“Okay, play it cool, Sunset. You two are friends, don’t be so awkward.”  _ Twilight’s best friend looked up and immediately averted her gaze once more.  _ “Stupid, stupid, stupid. You know you can’t look at her eyes like that. You’ll get lost forever. Game face, Sunset. You can do this.”  _ Twilight suddenly felt her own face heat up in embarrassment. _

She gets lost in my eyes? God, she has it bad.

_ “Hey, you okay? You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier.”  _ Nice job, Sunset. You played it cool.

_ Twilight had to refrain from laughing.  _

Who knew, the big, bad Sunset Shimmer would get so flustered over a nerd in glasses?

_ But Sunset was concerned, so Twilight did pay attention. _

_ “I’m fine! I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting.” Sunset smiled, and this time Twilight could tell it didn’t exactly reach her eyes.  _

She must be thinking about her own experiences. She definitely had it a lot harder trying to make amends, even with our own group. I know she’s happy for me, but I don’t like that she isn’t happy, either. I can’t believe how selfish I was to the point where I didn’t notice her pain. Sunset has done so much for me, trying to make me feel welcome, that I never really noticed how much she was still struggling to belong.

_ But before Twilight had time to think about it some more, they were whisked away right back to the present. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Twilight shook away the disorientation in her head as she turned to look at the beautiful, golden girl standing cautiously in front of her, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. Twilight wanted nothing more than to take Sunset into her arms and hold her until the sun went down, but she knew she had to make sure the redhead was aware of who she was.

“Twilight...Sparkle?” Her voice came out shaky and unsure, but her cyan gaze was beginning to clear up, as if she were suddenly becoming aware of who she was talking to. Twilight couldn’t help herself; she gasped with delight as she headed towards her best friend.

“Sunset Shimmer!” The purple girl threw herself into her arms as Sunset lifted her clean off the ground, spinning her closely as the others gathered around for a group hug. Twilight appreciated the presence of the others, but found that she was primarily reveling in Sunset Shimmer’s warmth, losing herself in her friend’s lavender scented hair.

_ How could I have ever lived without her? A world without Sunset Shimmer seems...impossible. And that means there are words that need to be said. _

“We’re so sorry,” Twilight insisted, hoping she was making her passion apparent in her words. Sunset stared at her with relief and barely concealed tears. “I’m just glad to have you all back.”

_ I am, too,  _ Twilight thought lovingly.  _ You have no idea. _

xxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since the “incident,” as they called it, and Twilight herself hadn’t managed to stop the jitters from flowing through her veins. She couldn’t seem to forget those key memories of Sunset’s she had glimpsed in those brief moments of time. 

_ She’s still treating me like she was before, but now I can tell that there’s more feeling behind her actions. She’s always pulling out my seat for me, she always stands up for me if someone bothers to say an unkind word to me, and she definitely always answers my texts the minute I send them.  _

_ Wow. I really am that special to her.  _

She was just packing up for the day when she felt an urgent tap on her shoulder. The purple girl jumped as she came face to face with a distraught looking Rarity. “Rarity, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? Did Rainbow spill chocolate milk on your silk blouse again?”

The pale girl shook her head frantically. “No, it’s much worse than that. Sunset Shimmer left in the middle of math today saying she had to go to the bathroom, but she never came back! She looked really upset and she has been awfully tired lately. I’m worried something pushed her too far, and we just didn’t notice!”

Twilight trembled. “W-what do we do?” Rarity sighed. “That’s why I came to find to find you, darling. She’s much more likely to speak to you than any of us.” Twilight suddenly noticed the gleam in Rarity’s eye. “B-but why me, exactly? You know I’m terrible at solving my own problems, let alone someone else’s, I d-“

Rarity pressed a manicured finger to her best friend’s lips. “Listen. You mean more to Sunset than you may ever know. You’ll know what to do when the time comes. Now go.” Twilight nodded dumbly as she stumbled away, suddenly having a slight inkling as to where the redhead was.

Rarity sighed with her hands on her hips, shaking her head with a gentle smile. “Ah, young love. They’ll figure it out.”

xxxxxxxxx 

“Sunset,” Twilight asked quietly, pushing the door to the yearbook room open, wincing as it squeaked. There was no answer in the darkness, and the purple teenager feared her hunch was incorrect. That is, until she heard a dejected whimper from beneath the computer table.

She bent down to see her best friend curled up with her knees to her chest, the old school yearbook with an angry picture of her shoving the camera away open next to her foot. Twilight’s heart shattered as placed her hand on Sunset’s knee.

“Hey. Why do you have that thing out again?” She looked up, her turquoise eyes red with sadness. “Why did you bother to remember me?” Twilight started with surprise. “What are you talking about? That’s all you wanted, that’s what you traveled all the way to Equestria for, and you succeeded. We’re together again because of  _ you.”  _

Sunset sniffed, her breath coming in short spurts. “That’s-that’s just it. I know some people didn’t get all of their memories back, and I know some people judge you for that. I-I don’t want all of you to be hated because of me. I-I can’t-can’t-“

Twilight recognized a panic attack when she saw one. She immediately removed her hands and made fierce eye contact with her. “Listen,” she spoke firmly, but softly. “You are the most amazing, brave, and wonderful person I have ever met in my entire life. I never would have come down from being Midnight Sparkle if it weren’t for you.”

Sunset looked down in shame. “You never would have become her if it weren’t for me, either.”

Twilight gently grasped her chin to regain eye contact. “And I don’t care. Yes, you brought it here, but  _ I  _ was the one who decided to meddle with magic I didn’t understand. You didn’t make that decision for me, yet you took the time to rescue me from what I did to myself.

“Someone like that, someone like  _ you,  _ should never be forgotten by the people that love her, by the  _ person  _ that loves her.”

Twilight blinked as she realized what she had just confessed. “I’m...I’m that person. And you’ll never be forgotten by me.”

The golden girls cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and shock. “You...you love me? You really mean that?” Twilight could see the uncertainty and hope in her gaze, as if begging for this to not be a joke.

She suddenly felt her confidence return at the thought of making that hope a reality. “Yes. Yes, I do. You’re...you’re my everything. I love it when you smile, when you wake up in the morning and smile even though you don’t want to, when you help out with the freshman wrestling team and pretend to hate it when you really don’t, when laugh that terribly adorable hyena laugh, and when...when you speak as if I’m the only one in the world who matters. No one has ever talked about me that way before, and you did.”

Twilight pressed her forehead to Sunset’s. “I. Love. You. And that will never,  _ ever  _ change.” Tears were streaming from the golden girls eyes freely now, a smile spreading wide across her face. Twilight froze. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry more, I-“

She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence when Sunset lunged forward and pressed her lips passionately to hers, stopping her entire world on its axis.

Twilight had surprisingly kissed plenty of boys, and, okay, there was that one time with Sour Sweet, but none of those moments compared to this.  _ This is what love feels like. _ Sunset’s lips were soft and tasted wonderfully of strawberry lip gloss, melding seamlessly with her own. 

_ I never want this moment to end. Ever. _

Sunset broke away, catching her breath with a grin. “They’re happy tears, Twilight. Happy tears.”

Twilight felt her entire face heat up. “Oh well that’s a relief, you know I’m just-“

“Shut up.”

Sunset launches herself at the other girl again, giggling as she affectionately licked her lips. “You, Twilight Sparkle, are the most wonderful, amazing woman in this entire world, and I never want to lose you. Ever.”

The purple girl laughed. “That’s a lot of “forever’s,” you know. How am I supposed to keep up with those?” 

Sunset smiled, although a little shy. “By staying with me every step of the way, no matter what, no matter what comes through that portal or invades this school. Just promise me. Please?”

Twilight chuckled. “Always, Sunset. Always and forever.”

As they kissed underneath the yearbook table, gum above their heads and the lights down low, they didn’t notice the rest of the girls peeking through the window, grinning with knowing happiness.

  
  
  



End file.
